pokemonroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Getting Started
So, you're new here, and want to know what to do? Well, I've got your back. Sign up for the wiki The very first thing is to make an account on the wiki. To do that, go to the top right, and click where it says register. Then fill out the form, and go through the process. Keep in mind, your username does not need to be the name of your character, and is even discouraged. Instead, try to come up with something interesting, or use a name you use for a different service, such as email or xbox live. When you are registered for the wiki, move on to the next step. Getting Claimed Next is to get claimed. You will need a rough description of you character, and three Starter Pokemon that you would like to have or if your character has already started his journey what Team your character will have. Also You may wish to apply for a certain position which has come available such as a Gym Leader or a Team Rocket Executive. You Must Mention that underneath your app as well. To get started, try filling out this outline: Name: Gender: Affiliation: Starter Pokemon/Team: History: If you can fill that out completely, with at least a paragraph for a history (keep in mind, more is better), you are ready to move on. Fleshing it out You will be more likely to get what you want if you can further expand upon your character and make him/her more detailed. You could talk about their personality, their pokemon, their strategies, what badges they have if they have already started there journey, appearance, etc. For appearance, make sure to include things like height, hair and eye color, and age. Now try filling the following out: Name: Gender: Affiliation: Starter Pokemon/Team: Appearance: Personality: History: Extra Info: If you can do that, you are ready to be claimed. Go to the character page, and follow the instructions, then copy over your above form, all filled out. Check back later see if it has been approved. If it has, you are ready to move on! If not, fix the indicated things, and put something at the end of the page to the effect of "I fixed it", and put ~~~~ at the end, to sign it. Your character page After your claim is accepted, you should start on a page for your character. Create a new page with our characters name as the title. Copy the info below into the Page Adding the info Now you need to add the info for your character. Below the stuff I had you copy in, put in your characters information. A good rule of thumb is to break it up into sections: one for your appearance, one for your history, one for your personality, one for your pokemon(Moves and Levels and all other info) and one for your stuff(Badge, Items and other things like that). The easiest way to make one of these sections is to use a title format. So what you do is type what you want the title to be, for our example, lets say "Appearance". Then highlight the text (double click the word) and look towards the top of the screen, on the left. You should see a box, that says normal. Click that. A menu should appear. Click "Heading 2". Done! Now fill out the relevant information for that section below the heading, and repeat when you get to your next section. You are now almost done with your character page. Just one last step! Getting an image In the above template, you may have noticed one bit called "image", to which you no doubt thought, "but I don't have an image!" Well never fear, friend, because I have a way to help. Go to tektek to design an avatar to use with your character. When you have filled out the avatar the way you want, click save avatar. Then right click on the image after it saves, and click "Save Image As" (or similar) and save it. Make sure to name it something simple you can remember. Then, come back to the wiki, and on the right, where it says "Upload Image" and chose the image you just saved. Look at the name, and make sure you remember it. Now go back to the image bit of the form up above, and put in that exact name, including the .png, .jpg, or whatever. Now click Publish, at the bottom. You're done! You can also find good pictures on deviantart. Just make sure that no one else is using that picture before you put it on your character's page. Getting a Word Bubble Word Bubbles are little speech bubbles the people use when they want to indicate that their character is saying something, as opposed to them. For instance, my main character Iko's Word Bubble looks like this: Which is, in turn, really this, before it is filled out: To add the time and message in place of the and }, you would write it like this: Now, if you want to know what that all means, I'll explain. the } on the unfilled template. The 5 ~'s will insert the date and time, so you don't have to. Next comes another | , meaning we are now moving to the second 'variable', the }. That is the message bit. So that is where you write the message. So, the filled out one I posted above would look like this: So at this point, I'm sure you want to know how to get your own! So now you will go back to the and make the template. To make the template, make the article title Template:Name, obviously replacing FirstName with your character's first name. Then paste the following code in: } |text = } }} Make sure to leave the } and } there, as it makes the code work right. For the colors, you can use words, such as darkblue, or a hex color generator. Save the page, and use as indicated. If you want to use the hexadecimal code for the colours, which gives you a wider variety of colours to use, here is a colour picker to help you. Create your home Now in your application you may have mentioned a Home Town. Go to that home town and edit the page, underneath the house's section create a link to your house, entitling it your name house. For instance my character, Lucas Stone, his house is in Pallet Town and is called Lucas Stone's House. You can put all the cool things you want in there, though you won't be there much on your journey. Start Roleplaying Now comes the fun part, the Roleplaying (RPing)! Now, this is a less traditional RP setup than other places, and most RP takes place character-to-character, on the characters' pages, like you made. So you start right outside Professor Oak's Lab if your a new trainer or the Celadon Game Corner if your in Team Rocket or wherever is appropriate if your characters is in its journey. So now you can travel through the routes, go to cities and challenge Gym Leaders, Battle Team Rocket or meet Legendary Pokemon and attempt to Tame them. Most of your interactions shall be done in the coment section below all the location pages with the speach bubble's. If you battle you can make a seperate page and edit in the comments like shown on the demo page(will be up soon). So Have fun and battle